EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go
The (aka ) is a mobile suit featured in the ''Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Norba Shino. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Ryusei-Go is an upgraded version of the Graze Custom using equipment and technology from Teiwaz.High Grade 1/144 EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go As a result, it now has shoulders and rear skirt armor derived from Teiwaz's Hyakuren, and although its weight increased, the new parts also grants it tougher armor and better attitude/posture control. Parts for attaching the Kutan Type-III's small side arm armor to the legs were also incorporated. The small side arm armor helps to increase the suit's thrust, and gives its excellent performance in orbital combat despite the pull of gravity. The Ryusei-Go can also use the Kutan Type-III the standard way, with the small side arm armor still attached to the transport craft/booster. The suit's control system has been changed as well, it is now connected to the Alaya-Vijnana System which is salvaged from a Man Rodi. This helps to make the mobile suit easier to control for its pilot, Norba Shino, who is used to using the system. The enlarged head fin, the artistic design on the head as well as the suit's unique pink coloring were all requested by Shino. He thinks that they will help increase his fighting spirit, but only a few members of Tekkadan agree with him. He was also responsible for naming the suit 'Ryusei-Go'. The cash-strapped Tekkadan initially wanted to paint the whole machine in white, the cheapest nanolaminate armor paint. However, they were able to paint it in pink when they found red nanolaminate armor paint from the Brewers and combined it with their white paint. Like the Graze Custom, the Ryusei-Go is recognized by Gjallorhorn's computer as being previously Crank Zent's Graze as it uses the Ahab Reactor from Crank's Graze and hence emit the same reactor frequencies. Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :The same standard shooting armament as used by standard Grazes. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. Ryusei-Go wielded a pair of these during its first battle on Earth. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :A standard close-combat weapon issued to Grazes. Because MS are protected by Nanolaminate Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot’s spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow. The Ryusei-Go was fitted with the Alaya-Vijnana System salvaged from a Man Rodi as neither the original Graze nor the Graze Custom was installed with it. However since the system was forcefully integrated into an existing control system, its link with the pilot is imperfect and its information transfer capabilities are inferior to the one on Gundam Barbatos. It does make the Ryusei-Go an easy to handle mobile suit for the Tekkadan's pilots though. ;*Head Sphere Sensor :Inherited from the Graze Custom, a spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. ;*Kutan Type-III :A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suits. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. Besides the standard method of attachment to the Kutan Type III, the Ryusei-Go can alternatively attach the transport craft/booster's small side arm armor onto its legs, and they grant the suit increased thrust, and excellent performance in orbital combat despite the pull of gravity. History After the battle with the Brewers, the Graze Custom was upgraded with help from Turbines and passed over to Norba Shino while Akihiro move on to pilot the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. Norba then renamed the mobile suit "Ryusei-Go", however few Tekkadan members liked it. The Ryusei-Go was first deployed when Tekkadan got involved in the Dort Colonies' workers rebellion. The unit quickly got into a confrontation with Ein Dalton's EB-05s Schwalbe Graze outside the Dort Colonies, and Ein was enraged to find that Crank Zent's Graze has been painted in such vulgar colors. The fight was cut short when Ein left to protect Gaelio/Gundam Kimaris. Ryusei-Go got into a confrontation with Ein's Schwalbe Graze again during the atmospheric re-entry battle. In this battle, the Ryusei-Go was using the JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III, but the mobile armor was soon damaged and abandoned. The Ryusei-Go was subsequently entangled in Schwalbe Graze's wire claw, but despite having the advantage, Ein was forced to leave the fight to save Gaelio/Gundam Kimaris. The Ryusei-Go and Norba than returns to the Tekkadan's shuttle for the atmospheric re-entry to Earth. It then participated in the battle of Millennium Island, and helped to repel Carta Issue's Graze Ritter team, defeating/destroying several of the Graze Ritters in the process. When the Tekkadan arrived at Edmonton, the Ryusei-Go and other mobile suits in the group protected the rear as the other members tried to enter the city that is heavily guarded by Gjallarhorn. It was heavily damaged by the EB-AX2 Graze Ein that was piloted by Ein Dalton, who was glad to finally recover Crank Zent's Graze. However, Ein later left the suit behind when he decided to pursue Kudelia Aina Bernstein, and it was eventually found by Tekkadan's Yamagi Gilmerton. It is unknown what happened to the Ryusei-Go after the battle. However, its Alaya-Vijnana System was later transferred to the STH-16/tc Shiden Custom and its battle data was also used by the new MS. Gallery ryuseigo white colour.jpg|Ryusei-Go being painted ryuseigo being complete.jpg|Ryusei-Go's painting completed ryuseigo eye.jpg|Eye picture on Ryusei-Go's head ryuseigo shoulder booster.jpg|Shoulder thruster of Ryusei-Go Tekkadan-gundamteam.jpg|From left to right: Gundam Barbatos, Ryusei-Go, and Gundam Gusion Rebake. ryuseigo-doublerifle.jpg|Ryusei-Go and Barbatos. 15f12658-s.jpg|Ryusei-Go attacking Cd1soEsUkAAwq6K.jpg|Ryusei-Go with its battle axe Ruysei in kutan.png|Ryusei-Go using Kutan Type-III Gunpla HG Ryusei-Go.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go (2016): box art Notes & Trivia *''Ryusei-Go'' translates to "Meteor". *Ryusei-Go has a resemblance to Corporal Giroro from Keroro Gunso (known by its English name Sgt. Frog). Said anime is also made by the Sunrise, the same studio that animated the Gundam franchise. Keroro Gunso also pays multiple tributes to the franchise. References External Links